En la carretera
by TheDarkAdriel
Summary: INCEST CHALLENGE. Mason y Madison hacen un viaje por carretera para volver al McKinley High. Los sentimientos aplacados durante años surgen a medida que cruzan en el país. Incesto, sexo y alcohol. 3 capítulos. Mason POV.


Mason aparcó su camioneta azul frente a un enorme edificio de la UCLA. Consultó su reloj y vio que eran las doce menos cinco. Había quedado con su hermana a las doce para viajar a Lima. Estaba agotado, había conducido durante un día entero desde la universidad de Washington. Salió de la furgoneta para estirar las piernas y se acercó a unas máquinas expendedoras. Sacó un refresco energético, unas patatas y un par de chocolatinas y se sentó en un banco a comer.

Observó a los estudiantes de la UCLA, con sus sudaderas azules y letras amarillas que charlaban animadamente. Hacía un día agradable, aunque quizás algo frío para el acostumbrado calor de California. Sin embargo, para Mason, que había pasado tres años con las frías temperaturas de Seattle, estaba de lo más cómodo. Unas chicas se quedaron mirándole y se rieron como tontas cuando él les devolvió la mirada.

Madison se retrasaba, algo muy raro en ella, que solía ser muy puntillosa con la puntualidad. Le mandó un mensaje preguntándole donde estaba justo en el momento en el que su hermana llegaba acompañada de un chico rubio con pinta de surfero. Mason hizo una mueca al ver a su hermana sonreír como una tonta mientras el chico llevaba la bolsa rosa de su viaje.

—¡Mason!

Madison corrió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa y echó los brazos a su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza. Mason le correspondió rodeándola de la cintura y se quedaron abrazados unos segundos.

—¡Que guapo estás!

—Tú también, hermanita —Miró al surfero —¿Quién es ese?

—Un compañero de clase, ven te lo presento—Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta el rubio que exhibió una sonrisa de dientes blancos—. Jay, este es mi hermano Mason.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? —Le chocó la mano con desenfado—. ¿Todo guay por allá arriba?

—Sí, todo guay.

—Me ha dicho Madison que vais a ir hasta Lima en coche.

—Sí, tenemos una especie de reunión de antiguos alumnos—Miró a su hermana, que observaba a Jay con sonrisa de boba—. Tenemos que marcharnos, no podemos retrasar la salida.

—Que duro, nena, todos estos días sin verte—Jay abrazó a Madison y a Mason no le gustó como el rubio cogía a su hermana—. Escríbeme todos los días, ¿vale?

—Claro, Jay. Te escribiré todos los días.

Mason observó estupefacto como Jay y Madison se besaban apasionadamente. Carraspeó sonoramente tras unos segundos y Madison se separó del surfero, algo avergonzada. Cogió su bolsa de las manos del chico y siguió a su hermano hasta la furgoneta.

—¡Conduce con cuidado, Mason!

El chico se volvió y vio que Jay le hacía la señal de la paz. Aquel tío era estúpido, seguro que no sabía subirse en una tabla en la arena.

Mason colocó la bolsa de Madison en el maletero y se subió en la furgoneta. Su hermana había ocupado el asiento del copiloto y le sonrió cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Tienes cara de cansado —le dijo Madison, preocupada—. ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

—No, pero podemos cambiar en la primera parada.

—¿Seguro? —Madison colocó la mano en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente —. De verdad que tienes mala cara.

—No te preocupes, me he bebido un Red Bull —sonrió—. Pon un poco de música, tengo algunos CDs en la guantera.

—¿CDs?

—Es una camioneta de segunda mano y algo vieja —Su hermana se echó a reír—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, pero me sorprende este nuevo rollo tuyo —Detuvo su mirada en su camisa de cuadros y sus vaqueros rotos—. Seattle te ha cambiado.

—Sí, debe ser el espíritu de Kurt Cobain —La miró detenidamente. Ella también había cambiado, para mejor en su opinión. Llevaba un vestido azul y se había dejado el pelo más largo y con ondas. También su cuerpo había cambiado, Mason se sintió algo culpable al darse cuenta de eso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su hermana mientras él la miraba.

—Nada —sonrió, y arrancó la camioneta —. Pon algo de música.

Salieron de la UCLA y Madison puso un CD de canciones de los 90. Le estuvo hablando a su hermano de lo que había hecho esos meses en la universidad. Madison quería ser abogada y estaba fascinada con una de sus asignaturas. También le habló de las fiestas de su hermandad, un par de conciertos a los que había acudido y lo que tenía planeado para ese año. Mason la escuchaba sin quitar la vista de la carretera, concentrándose en no posar su mirada sobre las bronceadas piernas de Madison.

El plan era conducir hasta Needles, en la frontera con Arizona. Tenían cinco horas de viaje hasta su primer destino donde Mason había reservado habitación en motel de carretera. Dormirían para levantarse pronto al día siguiente y seguir su ruta hacia Lima.

A las dos horas de viaje pararon en una gasolinera y cambiaron los asientos. Mason trató de permanecer despierto, pero el sueño le venció y se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. Le despertó la suave voz de Madison y vio que habían llegado al motel.

 _Sand and Swallow_ no era el nombre para un motel de carretera, pero resultó más confortable de lo que esperaba. Una mujer delgaducha y de sonrisa amable les dio las llaves de su habitación y unas fichas de pase para la piscina.

Decidieron comer algo primero y pidieron patatas fritas y hamburguesas en el restaurante. Aunque algo grasienta, la comida estaba deliciosa y Mason necesitaba recuperar energías. Subieron a la habitación que tenía dos camas individuales con colcha floreada, una tele en la pared y un baño anticuado pero completo.

—¿Bajamos un rato a la piscina? —sugirió Mason—.

—No quiero pillar ninguna enfermedad rara.

—Puede que sea cutre, pero el sitio está limpio.

—Sí que te has vuelto despreocupado en Seattle.

—Tanto como tú te has vuelto una angelina pijita.

Madison se rió y Mason se sintió como en casa. Dejó que su hermana se cambiase en el baño mientras él lo hacía en la habitación. De pequeños, siempre se habían vestido y desnudado juntos, pero en cuanto entraron en la adolescencia, los dos se volvieron más pudorosos. Se puso el bañador y le dijo a su hermana que la esperaba en la piscina.

Llamar piscina a aquel lugar era ser presuntuoso, pero no había nadie. Mason dejó la toalla en una destartalada silla de plástico y se metió en la piscina. El agua estaba caliente, caldosa, a decir verdad, pero agradecía el tacto del agua en su piel. No se atrevió a meter la cabeza por la turbidez del agua, así que la apoyó en el bordillo.

—Este sitio da grima —dijo Madison, cuando llegó—. ¿Crees que habrá asesinado alguien aquí?

Mason se volvió para mirarla y notó como la temperatura del agua subía. Su hermana llevaba un bikini rojo sin tirantes que realzaba sus pechos. Madison se sentó en el bordillo y metió las piernas; Mason las miró fascinado, ¿desde cuándo su hermana era tan sexy?

—Bueno, si han asesinado a alguien, por lo menos no hay sangre —contestó Mason—. Y se está de maravilla.

—Sí, es bastante aceptable —colocó su mano en la cabeza del chico, acariciándole suavemente el pelo —. Estás agotado, ¿verdad?

—Ha sido un viaje duro desde Seattle —cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las caricias—. Pero ha estado bien. He querido cruzar el país en coche desde que leí _En el camino_.

—¡Qué hípster! —Madison se rió—.

—No te burles, es la verdad.

—Lo sé, solo me hace gracia oírtelo decir —su voz era dulce, suave—. ¿Preparado para volver al McKinley?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Has hablado con Jane? —Mason y Jane había cortado junto antes de irse a sus respectivas universidades.

—No, solo con Rod y Spencer.

—Yo sí he hablado con ella —miró a su hermano, significativamente—. Hemos hablado de ti.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que estabas estudiando Literatura y que habías ido picoteando de flor en flor —Madison sonrió burlona—. Ella tiene novio, se llama Will.

—Ah, muy bien.

A Mason le alegraba que Jane tuviese un novio, no hubiera querido dramas al reencontrarse con su exnovia del instituto. Le molestó un poco que Madison hubiese dicho que había picoteado de flor en flor, porque no era cierto. Sí, había tenido algunos rollos en la universidad y salió seis meses con una chica, pero no era un ligón sin sentimientos. No quería que ella pensase eso.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Sales con ese surfero?

—Eh, bueno, más o menos —Madison enrojeció—. Nos estamos conociendo, no es nada serio, yo…

—Pues te ha metido la lengua hasta la garganta —comentó Mason, con un ápice de amargura—. Y te ha metido mano.

—Ya, es que Jay es un poco… apasionado.

—¡Ja, apasionado!

—¿Por qué te molesta? —Madison miró a su hermano, que salpicaba agua con los pies.

—No quiero que te hagan daño, Madison. Aún me acuerdo de ese capullo de tu primer año, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Troy.

—No quiero más Troys —salpicó con más fuerza—. Eso es todo.

—Me encanta cuando te pones en plan hermano protector —Madison sonrió—. Pero no te preocupes, siempre he podido cuidar de mí misma.

Mason no dijo nada más, pero pensaba volver al tema de Jay en cuanto tuviese ocasión. Salieron de la piscina y subieron a la habitación para acostarse. Al día siguiente, tenían un largo viaje hasta Amarillo, Texas, donde harían su siguiente parada. Mason se acostó en la cama junto a la puerta, su hermana siempre dormía junto a la ventana. Trató de dormirse, pero estaba despejada. Miró hacia Madison, que se dormía encima de la cama con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes. Repasó detenidamente la curva que hacía su cuerpo y se preguntó si su piel estaría fría o tendría tanto calor como él.


End file.
